Magic Spell
Magic spells are a magical action used by witches to perform magic. It is generally performed using a magic wand. Description Spells are the primary mean by which witches carry out their magic. To be used, a spell requires basically two things: incantation and magical energy. If a witch pronounces the spell incorrectly, the wand does not channel magical energy and if they lack the necessary power to use it, the spell will fail. While the simplest spells can be performed almost effortlessly, the more advanced spells require a higher level of skill and experience. The higher the user's level, the spells can be used at a higher level as well, as seen with Transformation spells, which can transform a target into a higher or lower stage. After a witch has casted a spell a lot of times and has enough experience, spells can be used without verbal incantation. List of magic spells This is a list of magic spells used by the characters of Little Witch Academia. Offensive Magic Spells These magic spells are usually used for offensive maneuvers. Nullification Spell The Nullification Spell or is a Fusion Magic spell that can negate any kind of magic. It is an extremely complicated spell that requires absolute concentration and self-control among its users. This spell was used in The Enchanted Parade by Diana and Professor Finnelan to get rid of the mushroom monster that Akko and Sucy accidentally created during the class. It is used again at the end of the film by Akko, Lotte and Sucy to defeat the giant. Extermination Spell The Extermination Spell is a magic spell that attacks the target with a energy strike capable of destroying weak creatures and considerably damaging a human. This spell was first used by Diana to destroy a monster in Luna Nova Magical Academy's dungeon in the first short film. Diana uses this spell to destroy several Pappiliodya cocoons she confused with parasites in "Pappiliodya". In "The Road to Arcturus", Diana and Akko uses this spell through the Shiny Rod to attack Croix's Magitronic monster that was out of control. Leg Strengthening Spell The Leg Strengthening Spell is a Body Strengthening Magic spell that infuses magic energy into the user's legs, allowing them to increase the power of their kicks. In "Chariot of Fire", Ursula uses this spell to attack Croix's sentinel statues and advance on the walls of the tower. Magic Beam Spell The Magic Beam Spell is a spell that creates a powerful destructive beam of magical energy. In "Chariot of Fire", Ursula uses this spell to destroy Croix's sentinel statue. Explosion Spell The Explosion Spell is a spell that concentrates a lot of magical energy and expels it in a big explosion. In "Chariot and Croix", Ursula uses this spell to free herself from the monster of Croix's Noir Fuel Spirit Devices that devoured her. The great use of magic in this spell made her hair revert back to its natural red. Energy Serpent Spell The Energy Serpent Spell is a spell that conjures a great serpent of magical energy from the tip of the user's wand. This is a secret spell of the Cavendish family. In "Intelligence and Sensibility", Daryl, Maril and Meril use this spell to attack Diana and Akko in the ritual shrine. Defensive Magic Spells These magic spells are usually used for defense and support, such as healing. Restoration Spell The Restoration Spell is a spell that can reverse any damage caused by an unforeseen event and return the situation to a safe spot. Scrylla freezes the damage as it is happening, and Yera Retoure returns it to its previous state. In "Luna Nova and the White Dragon", Diana uses this spell in the episode to repair the damage caused by the explosive potion Akko and Amanda created. Plant Restoration Spell The Plant Restoration Spell is a Revitalization Magic spell that provided strong enough nourishment to bring dead plants back to life. In order for the spell to work, the target must be surrounded by a circle of magic stones. However, any other living being within the circle, such as parasites or insects, will also be affected. It is a secret art passed down through generations of the Cavendish family. In "Pappiliodya", Diana uses this spell in the second episode in her attempt to save Luna Nova's Jennifer Memorial Tree. However, it also revitalized to the Pappiliodya's chrysalids that were in their roots causing that they began to absorb the nutrients of tree of accelerated way. In "Intelligence and Sensibility", Diana used this spell to create a bridge with plants. Object Repairing Spell The Object Repairing Spell is a Restoration Magic spell that repairs a broken object. It can be used in conjunction with a magic powder to improve its effectiveness. In "Orange Submariner", Professor Ursula teaches this spell to Akko for her Basic White Magic exam. In "Blytonbury's Undead Travelogue", Akko tries to use this spell to repair the tombstones that she and Lotte had collapsed. However, by accidentally mixing the powder with Sucy's Grave Mushroom, the spell ends up reviving the corpse of a dead man. At the end of the episode, Akko uses the spell again in the bell of the bell tower whose clapper had been removed to make the stick of the principal Holbrooke. Thus, the bell detaches and flies to Luna Nova Magical Academy to gather the part that had been removed. Large Object Repairing Spell The Large Object Repairing Spell is a Restoration Magic spell and an enhanced version of the standard Object Repairing Spell. It is able to repair very large and complex objects that the original spell is not able to repair. In "Blue Moon", Ursula helps Akko to practice this spell in the episode by repairing a large statue that was divided into pieces. On her 101st attempt she nearly succeeds, but puts the statue back together in the wrong position. Magical Barrier Spell The Magical Barrier Spell is a spell that creates a barrier of magical energy around the user as a means of protection. The strength and duration of the barrier is dependent on the skill of its caster. In Little Witch Academia, this spell was used by Diana to protect herself, Hannah and Barbara from the Minotaur. It was also used by Sucy to shield herself from the Ancient Dragon. This spell was used again in The Enchanted Parade by Diana and Professor Finnelan to protect themselves from the poison of the mushroom monster that Akko and Sucy accidentally created during the class. In "Samhain Magic", this spell was used by Dorlin to avoid the residue of the explosion caused by the potion of some students during the Samhain Festival. In "Chariot of Fire", Ursula uses this spell to protect herself from the energy beam of the sentinel statue guarding Croix's lab in the New Moon Tower. In creation of the magic barrier, her hair transforms back to red. Suspension Spell The Suspension Spell is a magic spell that captures the target in a orb of magical energy suspended in the air, either to immobilize them or protect them. In "The Fountain of Polaris", Ursula uses this spell to save Akko, Andrew and Arcas from falling off the bridge of the North Building that collapsed. Neither Akko nor Andrew noticed, but Arcas was conscious in his barrier. This implies that the caster can choose whether or not the subject is suspended completely or partially. Pappiliodya Spell The Pappiliodya Spell is a Revitalization Magic spell that makes Pappiliodya emerge from their chrysalises, also revitalizing them if they have been damaged. In "Pappiliodya", Akko uses this spell with the power of the Shiny Rod in the episode to save the Pappiliodya that had been destroyed by Diana, who had confused them with parasites. Curse Lifting Spell The Curse Lifting Spell is a spell that can undo a curse placed on a person. The spell can only be used by a Cavendish witch who have accepted Beatrix's ideals in her heart. In Intelligence and Sensibility, Diana uses this spell to save her aunt and her cousins from the curse of the Cavendish ritual shrine.'' Transformation Spells These spells are used to transform humans, animals, or objects. Basic Transformation Spell Main article: Transformation Spell Object Transformation Spell The Object Transformation Spell is a Metamorphosis Magic spell that turns an innanimate object into any other one. In "Don't Stop Me Now, Barbara uses this spell in this episode to transforms Akko's flying broom into a badly made toy car. In "Orange Submariner" Professor Ursula appears to use this spell to transform a blackboard eraser into a toy fish to try to hide the disappearance of Professor Pisces. However, the spell is not spoken. In "Amanda O'Neill and the Holy Grail", Amanda attempts to use this spell on Louis Blackwell but she is unable to, having left her Ley Line Router with Akko. Clothes Transformation Spell The Clothes Transformation Spell is a Metamorphosis Magic spell that transforms a person's clothing and into any other type of clothing. It can also change hairstyle. In "Amanda O'Neill and Holy Grail", Amanda uses this spell to transform her clothes into an Appleton Academy uniform and pretend to be a student. In "Tree of Leaves", Chariot and Croix uses this spell to give Akko and her friends magical costumes to protect them. Flower Spell The Flower Spell is a Metamorphosis Magic spell that can grow flowers on any surface. In "Luna Nova and the White Dragon", Amanda uses this spell to make a flower appear in the head of a robotic dragon and make it lose the balance of its flight and collide. Miscellaneous Other magic spells that aren't necessarily offensive or defensive. Broom Flying Spell The Broom Flying Spell is a Flight Magic spell thats activates the power of a magical broom to allow a witch to fly riding it. To be used, the witch must stands over her broom, imagine herself taking to the sky, invoke the spell and kick off the ground. Witches don't always need to recite the spell to fly a broom. Examples include "Night Fall", when Sucy and Lotte take off from the food delivery truck, in "Luna Nova and the White Dragon" when Amanda flies up to the New Moon Tower, and "Blue Moon" when Diana goes up to the Luna Nova Archives. Flavoring Spell The Flavoring Spell is a Taste Magic spell that alters the taste of a food, from making it sweeter to turning it into a poison. In "Orange Submariner", this spell is used as a test during the Culinary Magic exam. Jasminka manages to use it correctly causing a grape to taste sweeter, but Akko ends up causing an apple to poison Professor Badcock. Statue Animation Spell The Statue Animation Spell is a Puppet Magic spell thats breathes life into a statue and allows the user to control it to follow their orders. In "Pappiliodya", Diana uses this spell in this episode to animate a statue in Luna Nova's yard. In "What You Will", some students ask "Diana" (who was actually Akko transformed into Diana) to help them change the pose of the Great Witch Jennifer statue for the Samhain Festival. Akko tries to use this spell to animate the statue, but is unable to even pronounce it correctly. In that, Diana arrives and uses the spell to change the pose of the statue. Plant Control Spell The Plant Control Spell is a magic spell that allows the user to control the plants in their vicinity to do their will. In "Blytonbury's Undead Travelogue", Lotte tries to use this spell to make a vines catch Mr. Holbrook she and Akko were pursuing. Unfortunately, Lotte's wand ran out of power before the vines caught him. Spirit Calling Spell The Spirit Calling Spell is a spell that calls out the Spirits inside an old object to perform a task or answer a question. In "Orange Submariner", Lotte uses this spell in her Basic White Magic exam, calling out the spirits of an old boot for them to repair it. In "Samhain Magic", Ursula uses this spell to call the spirit inside the Vajarois's vestige to discover the truth behind the curse of Vajarois. Spirit Realm Transportation Spell The Spirit Realm Transportation Spell is a magic spell that allows the user to send someone into the inner spiritual world of another person, where all the attributes of his personality are found. When used, a club of energy is formed with the wand of the user, hitting the target with it to make him unconscious and thus send his consciousness inside the other person. This spell is used to cure the sleeping witch disease. In "Sleeping Sucy", when Sucy falls victim to the sleeping witch's disease, Lotte reads in a magical medicine book that the disease heals by using this spell to send a sacrifice into the afflicted witch and awaken her. Akko decides to be the sacrifice and Lotte uses the spell on her. Water Summoning Spell Main article: Water Summoning Spell Amnesia Spell Amnesia Spell is a magic spell that allows the user to wipe others' memories of certain events. In Yesterday, Croix used this spell to erase memories of Chariot's audiences after she scarred the moon with Shiny Arc. Sleep Spell Sleep Spell is a Sleep Magic spell that allows the user to induce sleep on a target. In Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time Akko uses it to sleep the ogre that prevents him from going to the botanical garden. Category:Magic Category:Spells